


I'll Fight You for You

by CaptainAmericaontheTardis



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fights, Getting Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:55:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1904943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAmericaontheTardis/pseuds/CaptainAmericaontheTardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye has just returned and realizes that Jemma has been working herself to death and she goes to the lab to try to make her take a break but Jemma is a stubborn woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Fight You for You

Skye walked forcefully down the corridor, she pushed her way through the doors and continued on towards the lab. From an outwards appearance she just looked angry, very angry but she wasn’t exactly sure whether what she was feeling was anger, worry, fear or something of a mix. She herself was exhausted from a long mission but right now Fitz’s voice was ringing over and over in her mind and all she wanted to do was to see the scientist for herself. The same stubborn scientist that she would swear was the reason she worked so hard to make it back to this ship. The same scientist who wasn’t there to greet her when she boarded.  
Skye knew that Jemma was busy but still she had always been there when Skye came back on, always there with a bright smile and a big hug. Except this time when Skye showed up to a stressed out Fitz who was guzzling a hug cup of coffee and then he told her what was going on.   
So here she was now, practically speed walking towards the lab doors with a face that could’ve rivaled May’s angry face in terms of intensity. She shoved the two doors open, probably a little harder than was necessary, and stopped in front of the lab tables. Simmons jumped and slightly moved her head away from the object in front of her until she saw who it was and then she looked up with a wilted smile.   
Fitz wasn’t wrong, the scientist looked terrible and Skye nearly cringed at the state of the usually cheery woman. Jemma had obviously lost weight and her lab coat hung off her already small shoulders. There were bags under her eyes making them droop and they looked red from lack of sleep , her normally bright eyes were dark even when she was looking at Skye. Her hair was messed up and oily in appearance, Skye guessed that she hadn’t showered in a while. The scientist’s whole demeanor screamed neglect and too much work.  
Skye, who had barged in with a fierce, almost angry attitude, took a step back and her features softened till she practically looked like an abandoned kitten standing a few feet away from Simmons.  
“Skye! I didn’t realize you were back! I must have lost track of time.”  
Her voice was tired and slow to the point where she almost didn’t sound the same.   
“What the hell, Jemma?!”  
The scientist looked taken aback   
“Excuse me..”  
“You look TERRIBLE!”  
Jemma’s mouth fell open a little and she dropped the equipment she was using on the table and stepped back, crossing her arms.  
“Um, I’m sorry?”  
“When was the last time you ate, Jemma?”  
She paused but didn’t leave enough time for The scientist to respond.  
“You havn’t been taking care of yourself! When’s the last time you even got out of this lab? What the hell, Jemma.”  
Skye was now leaning forward never taking her yes off of the wide eyed woman.  
“I’ve been working, Skye.”  
She spelled the words out in an unusually harsh tone   
“I don’t know what Fitz told you but I assure you-”  
“Fitz wasn’t lying! I mean, for god’s sake, have you even slept!?”  
Jemma rolled her eyes in complete denial.   
“Well, I’m sorry, okay, we’ve had an 0-8-4 and I haven’t had much time for anything else.”  
They had both been easing their way back farther away from each other, Jemma kept her arms crossed while Skye couldn’t keep her arms from making gestures with every word she said.   
“Well, surely you could get away from it long enough to eat or I don’t know, sleep!?”  
“This artifact has huge scientific potential, okay, I can put myself on hold for a little while until I’ve studied it properly, I’m not nearly as important as this device, okay.”  
“That’s not true!”  
Jemma walked forward a little, obviously on the defense.   
“Honestly, Skye I don’t know why you’re acting like this?!”  
She knew after she said it that it was the worst possible thing for her to say especially when it came out so cruelly and so unlike herself. Skye’s arms fell to her side, her eyes were wide and hurt. She walked over to the edge of the table, never taking her eyes from the scientist.   
“Because you’re important to me! Okay? You’re so freaking important to me!”  
Skye’s voice broke and he lifted her hand to her mouth trying to maintain her composure while Jemma stared at her slightly hesitant. Skye continued, her voice lower and more controlled.   
“And then I leave and you just stop taking care of yourself? Because of some dumb artifact?”  
Jemma moved to protest but Skye cut her off a little more harshly than she had intended.  
“SOME DUMB ARTIFACT.”  
Skye took a deep breath and then continued slowly.  
“You’re more important than that thing, okay? Your health is more important than some object, I don’t care how many advances it will make or whatever. It’s just not.”  
Jemma nodded slowly, more in an attempt to calm the other woman down than anything.   
“Thank you, Skye. But I’m a grown woman and my work is very important to me. I’m fine and this is really not worth your time or worry.”  
“YES IT IS!”  
The calm phase had ended and with that yell, they were both slightly leaning forward with fists clenched staring at each other.”  
“WHY, SKYE? WHY ARE YOU MAKING SUCH A BIG DEAL OUT OF THIS?!”  
And before she knew what was happening, the words fell from Skye’s mouth.  
“BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!”  
Skye practically gasped after she said it and threw a hand over her mouth, taking a few steps back. Jemma’s face softened and she had tears in her eyes, she took a step forward with a hand reached out slightly towards the agent.  
“Skye I-”  
“Don’t, just don’t. I’m sorry.”  
Skye didn’t look back as she promptly left the lab with a hand still trying to keep the tears from coming. She walked away and Jemma slowly backed into one of the corners and wrapped her arms around herself, looking down at the floor. Those words that she had desperately wanted to hear from Skye but she had always imagined hearing them in a fit of passion, not in anger and certainly not with the hurt coming through Skye’s eyes.   
A couple hours later and Jemma still hadn’t moved very far and she was still deep in thought but the artifact was now in the back of her mind. The lab doors opened slowly and she looked over to see Skye almost cautiously making her way into the room and never looking at the scientist in the eye.  
“I-I made you some food, you know, if you wanna eat or whatever.”  
Jemma smiled and slowly made her way around the tables to where Skye was standing, she felt terrible but she also felt excited and all she wanted to do was to hold Skye tightly and never have to let her go anymore. The agent turned around and made to leave when Jemma caught up with her and tugged on her arm, making her turn around.  
“Look Jem, I’m sorry it was just in the heat of the moment”  
The scientist’s face fell   
“So, did you not mean it?”  
Skye was still avoiding all eye contact and swaying back and forth uncomfortably.  
“I didn’t say that.”  
Jemma smiled, making even her extremely tired face brighten up, and took Skye’s hand in hers.   
“Well, then that’s all that matters.’  
“Wait, you mean-”  
Before she could finish, Simmons was already dragging her down the hall by her hand, leading her to where the couch and laid out food was with more enthusiasm than should’ve been possible with as little sleep as the scientist had. She took the full plate of various food that Skye had made for her, while still holding on the other woman’s hand and sitting down on the couch. Skye sat next to her, still leaning away and looking at Simmons with confused, wide, kitten-like eyes.  
“You mean, you’re not mad?”  
Jemma smiled and then leaned over, saying softly  
“Well, I kind of love you too.”  
Her face was lit up despite her messy hair and sunken cheeks.  
“And I’m really sorry.”  
“It’s okay, I shouldn’t have gotten that angry.”  
Jemma pulled her back on the couch and leaned on her shoulder.  
“I’m glad you did, actually. Chip?”  
She offered the plate up and Skye took a bit of food, a blissful smile invading her face. They stayed like that until the food was finished and by the end of the night both women were fast asleep, Skye sitting back and Jemma with her head laying on the agent’s lap.

**Author's Note:**

> This one was prompted by Kuramachakra :)


End file.
